The SLAYER is back at it again with the Big Guns
by SlayerOfHELL
Summary: Detailed killing
1. Mars

"Warning". "Slayer has entered the Facility". Says the overhead robot-ish sounding voice as the Slayer enters the facility on Mars. All of the sudden a Possesed Human slowly trys to hit him and misses as the Slayer cuts it in half. The Possesed Human's organs were showing as the 2 halves of the bloody body fell and the and brown-blood brain slightly slid out of the skull and the intestines plopped out on the ground as a big bloody gore pile. Then an Imp attacked him so he picked it up by its neck and choked it as blood started to drip from its throat and the Slayer choked it so hard that its head is straight up blue-red and than he decapitated it with his hands from choking it so hard. Then the Slayer took a Hell Knite and Shot off its arm as it charged twords him and cut of its foot and hand then slammed it against a piller and shot off its leg and punched a hole in its head to the creamy center of It's brain and shoved a grenade in the hole and jumped back as the head exploded and peices of Brain hit him in the face as a fireball hit him so he jumped to the Muddy dirty old metal platform and shot the Imp and it got blasted in half and you could see its broken ribs as the Still-Alive Imp was dragging its front half spreading blood and intestines and broken bone. The Slayer then dragged it by its head and slammed its head into a wall killing it with blunt force trama (If the cut in half part didn't kill it). Then he jumped down and pinned a Possesed Solder to the wall with a knife in its mouth and cut it in half and wached how the hands fell to the floor and the torso slowly fell dragging intestines and its stomach and liver out and it hit the floor. As the Slayer ran over the pentigram in the middle of the battlefield he tripped a Possesed Human and smashed its head as he took on a Baron Of Hell he took out his Chainsaw and sawed its leg off then as The Baron fell he sawed its head off through its mouth then dragged the body and jumped off the metel platform and dragged the body away.


	2. Agartia

The Slayer steps into the area then almost immediately he took an Imp by the head and shoved its head through a nerby spike as an eyeball gets dragged out and is penetrated at the end of the spike. Then a Hell Knite attacked him so he shot its stomach and then it fell so He stomped on his arm which it then got cut off and then it fell off the edge into the abyss and then he smashed its head with the butt of his gun. As The Slayer got up a Summoner started to make a pentegram then he shot through its chest and it died. He suddenly turned around and cut an Imp in half diagonally and kicked it. And then an Imp hit him alot so he shoved a spike through its stomach and an intestine got stuck at the tip of the spike and got dragged down and a few organs dropped out and the bottem half of the body fell and its bladder and some other bloody organs slipped out as The Slayer runs over a bridge with unidentified symbols on it and one of the Symbols was his then he shot the upper half of an Imp and its bottem half splat down with intestines out. Then he smashed another Imp's head against the symbol next to His and Brains and blood splat everywhere and then when He finally got to the other side He cut Another Imp in half diagonally. Then He saw It. He shot the Baron of Hell in the head a few times, spraying blood from its neck then The Slayer ripped the Baron's horn off and shoved it through its mouth out the top of Its head. He went over and cut a Possesed Human in half then shoved its head through a spike which penetrated the Brain at the top of the spike. Another Imp attacked him so he shot is and used his Flamethrower to burn it down to its bones and smashed a few of the bones. He ran over and tripped an Imp and smashed its head off and watched it topple to the feet of a Possesed Solder and the the Possesed Solder smashed the Imp's head then The Slayer cut the face of the Possesed Solder off and the body fell next to the decapitated face and The Slayer could see its Cut-in-half-tongue and uvula and brain. He ran over to an Imp and ripped its intestines out and spread them all over the body. Then an Imp hit him with some Fireballs and The Slayer shoved the Imp's head through a spike and the weight of the Imp's body dragged the spinal cord out and on the floor.


End file.
